


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】 企鹅攻略计划

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *把Edward的多重人格设定为实际存在的兄弟三人，分别为Riddler，鉴证科调查员Edward，和被冰过的有些傻的Ed，这里叫他Nygma以示区分。*一个轻松愉悦的沙雕故事，私设如山。*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 5





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】 企鹅攻略计划

**Author's Note:**

> *把Edward的多重人格设定为实际存在的兄弟三人，分别为Riddler，鉴证科调查员Edward，和被冰过的有些傻的Ed，这里叫他Nygma以示区分。  
> *一个轻松愉悦的沙雕故事，私设如山。  
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.

Edward有两个兄弟，Riddler和Nygma，他们长得几乎一模一样，也很难说他们谁更聪明一点：Edward在GCPD任职，作为鉴证科调查员，没有什么线索可以逃脱他的眼睛；Nygma则混迹于一间酒吧兼赌场，靠经营地下搏击来赚取非法收入；而Riddler更加神秘，没人知道他整天在忙些什么，虽然神出鬼没，但手头从不拮据，不用说，那些钱肯定也是非法的。  
这么看来，一家人中只有Edward有正当职业，这也一度让他头疼，但他的两个兄弟却不怎么在意，还经常取笑Edward是家里唯一的守法公民。除此之外，他们的生活并没有什么值得抱怨，三人一起租住在一间公寓的顶层，客厅里有一整面墙都是玻璃窗，透过它能看到哥谭闪烁的霓虹夜色。  
一天晚上，吃过晚餐后三人围坐在桌前，开始例行的“谜语时间”。这是兄弟三人最喜欢的家庭娱乐活动，他们都十分喜爱和擅长猜谜语（Nygma稍逊一筹）。  
但是今天Edward的状态不佳，接连三次猜错，Riddler敏锐地看出弟弟的心不在焉，他放下计分板，看着对面那双和自己如出一辙的棕色眼睛问道：“Ed，有什么事让你分心？”  
Edward顿住，不知如何启齿，他要怎么和自己的兄弟们解释，自己可能是陷入了不期而遇的恋情呢？  
“不开窍的守旧研究员似乎有了新的目标。”Nygma打趣道，“你脸上的表情我在酒吧见过太多，你一定是有了喜欢的人。”  
Edward几乎咬到舌头，他面对两位哥哥饶有兴味的目光感到不知所措，一时分辨不出他们到底是出于关心他，还是只是想听听八卦。他本不想过早地公布这件事，但既然已经被识破，肯定是瞒不过他聪明的兄弟，如果放任他们去调查，可能会更糟。  
这么想着，Edward坐直身体，把眼镜推上鼻梁，斟酌了一下词句开口道：“我在警局认识了一个人……说认识或许不准确，只是我认识他，他叫Oswald Cobblepot。”  
听到这个名字，Riddler带着笑意眯起了眼睛，Nygma则露出兴致勃勃的神情。  
Edward努力不去猜测两人在想什么，继续说下去：“他和Jim——我的一位警探同事，人很好——似乎有什么纷争，前不久出现在警局，引起了不小的骚动。然后……我对他有点兴趣，”说到这里他不好意思地咳嗽了一下以作掩饰，“就私下调查了一番，得知他在一间餐馆打工，于是……”  
“……于是你上个月有十一个晚上都在加班，”Nygma接道。  
“……实际上是去那间餐馆吃饭。”Riddler替他说完。  
Edward点了点头，他无法解释Oswald对他的奇怪吸引力，毕竟对方出现在警局时，自己也只是匆匆一瞥，但是却再也忘不掉那个瘸腿小个子闪烁着骄傲光芒的绿眼睛。  
“我们通常称这种情况为：一见钟情。”Riddler随手从书架上取下一本书，封面的烫金字《罗密欧与朱丽叶》在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
“不要用这本书作比喻，”Edward皱眉，“他们最后都死了。”  
“所以，亲爱的Ed，”Nygma打了个响指，把对话拉回正题，“你们在餐馆进展的怎么样？”  
“我猜不怎么样，要不然他也不会是现在这样一副萎靡不振的样子。”Riddler重又把书放回去，靠在书架上开始调侃自己最小的弟弟，“想想他的上一段恋情吧，噢，那甚至不能称之为恋情。”  
当Edward抿紧嘴唇一言不发的时候，通常意味着他在生气。Nygma一眼看出，赶忙打断Riddler有些不近人情的调笑，并鼓励Edward继续说下去。  
“虽然我有去那间餐馆吃饭，但是我并没有能够和他多说几句话，他看起来很忙，总是待在后厨，所以我其实并没有什么机会给他留下印象。”Edward说完，越发垂头丧气，感情上的不顺意和兄弟们的嘲笑让他像瘪了的气球一般，缩进了椅子里。  
看他这样，Edward竟也不忍心再调侃他，他们重新围着桌子坐好，开始给Edward出主意。  
“你去他的餐厅，点名要他来做菜。”Nygma率先提议道，“然后盛赞他的厨艺。”  
“他是洗碗工，不是主厨。”  
“等他下班，约他去酒吧。”Riddler说，“我知道几个不错的地方。”  
“他下班临近半夜，我回家会赶不上末班车。”  
Riddler和Nygma瞪大眼睛对视，惊讶于Edward居然会因为赶不上末班车而放弃约会的机会。  
“知道你为什么追不到人了吗？”Riddler用汤勺敲弟弟的脑袋，“开我的车啊。”  
***  
第二天一早，Edward照常去上班，出门之前再三和两个哥哥确认今晚的一切细节。是的，他决定接受这个建议，晚上等Oswald下班，试着约他出门。  
Riddler为弟弟精心准备了搭配好的约会服装，甚至把自己的定制款领带借给他戴，令Nygma大呼偏心。  
“上次冠军之夜你都不肯借给我！”  
“闭嘴，这关系到Edward未来的幸福，和你的胡搞之夜没有可比性。”  
Nygma一边抗议，一边把一瓶上好的红酒塞进给Edward准备的“约会宝箱”——一个大手提包里，Riddler惊讶挑眉：“你居然如此破费。”  
Nygma得意一笑：“从Cherry那里拿来的。”  
“我不知道奈何岛还有这种高级货。”  
“奈何岛什么都有。”Nygma提起包，两人一前一后出了门。  
为了确保Edward的追爱之路万无一失，他们要在晚上约会正式开始之前先做一番调查。两人坐上车，向巴蒙特餐馆驶去。

2.  
一路上两人都兴致高昂，为弟弟即将开始的新恋情而感到高兴，之前Edward在Miss Kringle那里受的伤至今未痊愈，二人都希望他能尽快放下伤痛向前看。  
只不过，在昨晚Edward坦白说出心仪对象的名字时，Riddler和Nygma都隐约感到耳熟，两人常年与地下世界打交道，令他们觉得耳熟的名字，必然和好人沾不上边。  
于是Nygma率先提出了这个疑问：“说起来，你有没有发现Oswald这个名字很熟悉，似乎在哪里听过。”  
Riddler正专注开车，却也很快答道：“是的，这姓氏不太常见，应该是同一人没错。”  
两人商定利用各自的人脉把这个Oswald的来头搞搞清楚。接着，车子拐过街角，停在巴蒙特餐馆对面的咖啡店前。Nygma从衣袋里掏出一柄小型望远镜，对着餐馆的方向看去：“我不太确定……Edward不是说对方是洗碗工吗，后厨都是一帮秃顶的中年人，我不相信他眼光有这么差。”  
Riddler推开弟弟的望远镜筒，摇下车窗探头去看，三兄弟中他是唯一不戴眼镜的一个，相对来说眼神最佳。但他也很是困惑了一会，回身指给Nygma看：“看到那个穿着西装走路一瘸一拐的矮个子了吗，我猜是他。等一下，他对面的人难道是……”  
话未说完，他一把夺下Nygma手里的望远镜，仔细一看之后大吸了一口气：那不是别人，正是哥谭数一数二的黑帮头目Maroni。  
两个聪明的头脑碰在一起，很快就搞清楚了是怎么一回事。看来巴蒙特餐馆是Maroni的地盘，想必他暗地里用来做一些见不得人的生意，而这个叫Oswald的年轻人究竟是为Maroni工作，还是仅仅是一个普通洗碗工——现已提拔为餐厅经理——还有待二人继续调查一番。

再回到Edward这边，今天一整天他都有点心不在焉，不仅忘记按时提交鉴定报告，被Harvey警探一通教训，幸而有Jim来替他解围；又有搞错证物标签、填错表格日期诸如此类的小失误频出，临下班时Jim关切地问他是不是出了什么事，Edward顾左右而言他，虽然很感激Jim对自己的关心，但现在真的不是时候。最后他踩着整点的钟声准时冲出了GCPD的大门。  
刚一出门，便看到Riddler把他那辆墨绿色汽车停在不远处的路口，Edward疑神疑鬼地环顾四周，生怕有人注意一个下班的普通小职员，随后低头疾跑几步钻进了车子里。之前他一直觉得这辆车太过张扬，Riddler不仅把它漆成绿色，甚至曾想在引擎盖上喷印一个大大的问号，好在被全家人否决，车子才免遭毒手。  
Edward刚一上车，就紧张地询问哥哥们是否有带他需要的东西，Nygma把后座上的大手提包指给他看，Riddler即刻发动汽车，沿着大道开了出去。Edward拉开包链检查一番，忽然疑惑地从那瓶红酒下面拽出一块亮闪闪的布料，像三流夜总会用来布置舞台的廉价垂帘，再用力一扯，竟扯出一整件上衣。  
Edward在后座发出怪叫，引得Nygma从副驾驶回头看他，接着意识到出了大问题。  
“Oh dear，”他越过座椅靠背看着Edward手中那件缀满亮片的绿色外套，倒吸了一口气，才发现自己出门时拎错了包，“我搞错了，这是我在俱乐部表演用的衣服……”  
Riddler通过后视镜看了一眼，顿时大笑出声，Edward脸上的表情太过精彩，让他又没忍住调侃：“你穿这件一定会令他印象深刻。”  
Edward不去理会哥哥的玩笑，只顾把包里的内容翻了个底朝天，除了那件太过闪亮的西装外套，还有花纹夸张的领带，手套，乱七八糟的小道具，和一顶点缀着彩珠的礼帽。Riddler在后视镜里瞄到，马上皱眉质问：“这不是我的帽子吗？！你对它做了什么？”  
Nygma已经因为拿错重要的手提包而充满歉意，这会儿更是在副驾驶座位上缩到看不见：“你有十几顶一样的，我只是借来用一下而已。”  
Edward把脸埋在手掌里痛苦地叹气：“我永远没法约他出去了。”  
两位哥哥对视一眼，现在正是需要他们给弟弟加油打气的时候，Riddler顺势把车子停进距离餐馆两条街的一个岔路里。  
“听着，Ed，”Riddler认真起来倒是蛮有一副兄长的样子，“如果你今天退缩，就永远无法迈出第一步。”  
“没错，更何况只是一件衣服而已。你现在这样……”Nygma从座椅后探头，打量了一番Edward朴素的工作服、呆板的发型和款式古旧的眼镜，“嗯……就挺好的。至少你还有一瓶上好的红酒赢回脸面。”  
“真的吗？”Edward抬起头，有些摇摆不定，Nygma干脆脱下自己的外衣递给他，算是弥补自己的失误。  
Edward接过去，终于下定决心，now or never！

3.  
正值晚饭时间，巴蒙特餐馆忙得热火朝天。Edward推门走进去，他以往来的时候都会换掉工装，穿戴整齐独自坐在角落的桌子，但今天这样匆忙，浑身上下充满不协调，让他感觉很不自在。服务生迎上来问他是否有预定，眼神在他米灰色的工作裤和旧皮鞋上扫过。  
“我是来找人的，Oswald Cobblepot，店里的洗碗工。”Edward礼貌地微笑，越过服务生的肩头快速瞟了一眼后厨。  
服务生见状，马上把对方从顾客名单中划掉，语气也变得不耐烦许多：“你是指店长吧，他很忙。”  
“不不，不是店长，他只是个洗碗工而已。”Edward解释道，“就是那个矮个子，瘸腿……”  
服务生感到大受冒犯，言语之间更加不客气：“听着，你要是故意来找不愉快……”  
两人的小小争执引起Maroni几位手下注意，其中一个喊道： “嘿，我认识你，你来过好几次。”  
说罢，这位络腮胡的大汉朝Edward走过来询问发生什么事，服务生抱怨此人对店长不敬，Edward连连摆手。  
“我无意冒犯，只是想约他吃饭而已！”他挥了挥手里的红酒，那人一把夺过，又打量了一下Edward奇异的装扮，目光停留在不慎露出一角的胸牌上，他伸手一拽，Edward吓得后退半步。  
“你是警察！”看到GCPD几个字，那人恶狠狠低吼一句，想必脑内已经把Edward前几次来餐馆的经历当作卧底探查行为，警觉了起来，“你，马上滚出去！”  
Edward还想张口辩解，就被几个人大力推出了门，他只能眼睁睁看着那瓶红酒进了别人的口袋。

Riddler和Nygma坐在对面咖啡店内，本来是想见证约会成功的甜蜜一幕，没想到竟看到Edward被狼狈赶出门，两人连忙冲出去，三人一起坐上车，听完Edward的诉苦后，两位哥哥交换了一个不妙的眼神：他们忘记把那个重要消息告诉Edward了。  
一阵尴尬沉默，Nygma还是决定说出真相：“你不知道你的小男友被提拔为餐馆经理了吗？”  
Edward愣住，自己才一周时间没有去， Oswald居然升职了，内心禁不住替他高兴，不必一整天待在油腻脏污的后厨，想必自己见到他的机会也提升了吧？但转念又想，自己恐怕已经上了餐馆黑名单，再无机会见到对方。  
带着垂头丧气的弟弟，三人一道回了公寓，一回家Edward就把自己锁在房间不出来，晚饭也不肯吃，看来他要走出阴霾，还需要一段时间了。  
尽管第一步没能成功迈出，但是谁也没想轻易放弃。Riddler打听到不少关于这位神秘洗碗工的事，得知他曾为 Fish工作，被人叫作penguin，后来在Maroni和Falcone两位大佬之间周旋，更是把Fish拉下马，着实有些手段，不免令他对这只小企鹅产生了浓厚兴趣。Nygma打听到的消息也大同小异，两人更加想帮助Edward追到他，只是暂时没有什么好的契机，这段时间三人都避免提到这个话题。  
未曾想，Edward的运气还是不错的，在他烦恼这段单恋是否要无疾而终时，突然上天送来了新的机会。  
那日，GCPD的大家正各忙各的，没多少人注意到一个跛脚的男人走了进来，神态甚是高傲，他在警局里转了一圈，似乎是在找人。  
Edward从二楼的实验室走出来，一眼就认出楼下的人，那不正是Oswald吗？居然有这样的好事把他送到面前，这次无论如何也要搭上话。Oswald注意到他过于灼热的目光，抬头瞥了一眼，Edward慌忙假装看别处，一边告诫自己不可以表现地太过窃喜，一边噔噔噔几步走下楼梯，完美地在大厅正中截住了他。  
Now or never。  
肩并肩站着，Edward才发现Oswald比他矮好多，但是气场上一点不输。第一次近距离观察对方，Edward眼中几乎藏不住喜悦，他看着Oswald透着警惕和不友好的绿眼睛，深情地讲了一个谜语，又科普了帝企鹅孵蛋的知识试图和对方拉近距离，这招似乎效果不错，因为最后对方跟他说“很高兴见到你”。

伟大的第一步。

4.  
当天晚上，回到家的Edward像只快乐的小鹿，一进门就给予最亲爱的家人两个大大的拥抱，并主动要求承担今天的晚餐（按照轮值表，这本应是Riddler的任务）。两个哥哥看着他打开收音机，围着灶台忙得不亦乐乎的样子，也就猜了个八九不离十：能让他这么开心的事，肯定和Oswald有关。  
“你们绝对猜不到，今天在警局发生了什么事！”Edward一边往锅里丢切得整整齐齐的芹菜丁一边愉快地说道，“我终于和Oswald搭上话，我想他对我印象不错！”  
“我们的傻Ed也有开窍的一天。”Nygma顿时来了兴致，丢掉手边的游戏机，准备去开瓶酒庆祝，“说说看。”  
于是Edward把来龙去脉喜滋滋地讲了一遍，虽然从他的视角看去这真是甜蜜美好的初遇，但是听者显然不太赞同。  
“你真的这样和他搭讪的？”  
Edward脸上闪着光彩，他抿着嘴唇用力点了点头。  
停了两秒钟，小小的公寓顿时被Riddler爆发出的笑声填满，他真是太爱他的傻弟弟了。  
Nygma放下那瓶原本打算用来庆祝的红酒，站起来拍了拍Edward的肩膀，一脸允悲。后者则呆愣在那里一头雾水，不明白为什么气氛突然全毁掉。  
等Riddler笑够了，二人把呆立在旁的Edward拉到一边坐好，两人仿佛做情感咨询一般坐在他对面，放任装满炖菜的锅子在一旁的灶台上翻滚着热气。  
“你不该提帝企鹅孵蛋，听起来像性骚扰。”  
“而且他不喜欢这个称呼。”  
“是吗？我还觉得挺可爱的。”Edward小声说。  
“不过谜语那部分不错。”  
“相当不错。虽然我还是觉得谜底应该是‘虱子’。”  
Edward稍微恢复了一点信心。  
“只是有一点我不得不提，”Riddler竖起手指，神情严肃，“他两次出现在警局都是为了Jim Gordon，为什么？”  
“这是个谜语吗？”Edward呆头呆脑地问。  
“算是吧。”Riddler不置可否，“根据我查到的消息，他们很早就认识，似乎有过一段过往。”  
Edward花费了比解谜题更久的时间试图去理解什么叫做“有过往”。炉灶上的炖锅溢了出来，仿佛在配合从他心头溢出的不安与焦虑。  
“Ed，这真是太不幸了，看来你遇到了……遇到了……”Nygma在关键时刻舌头打结的老毛病又犯了，他想了一会儿，最后终于记起来那个词：  
“情敌！”  
***  
转天早上，Edward早早来到警局，他辗转反侧一整夜，考虑该怎么开口询问Jim和Oswald的关系，直接问未免有点太可疑，但他又不太擅长拐弯抹角地聊天，也有点怕得到的答案是他不想要的。  
这么纠结着，他总算等到Jim来上班，年轻的警探看起来有些疲惫，但这并不影响他的帅气有型，Jim总是给人一种一身正气的感觉，做警察真是再适合不过，他是可靠又正派的类型，任谁都会更愿意选择他做男友，而不是一个整日躲在实验室与凶器尸体为伴的书呆鉴证员吧……  
Edward猛拍自己脑袋，怎么可以先泄气，也许他们只是普通朋友呢！  
等到Jim落座，Edward便端着他印有问号图案的马克杯，装作一边啜饮咖啡一边漫不经心地从Jim桌前路过，然后折回，又路过……  
Jim在他第三次这么干的时候抬起了头：“早上好，Ed，有事？”  
“没事。”Edward迅速改变行进路线，呈蛇形迂回着离开了Jim的办公桌。  
临近中午，Jim同Harvey一起在警监办公室内就一起案子做汇报，Jim用眼角余光捕捉到Edward的脑袋在门口探了一下又缩回去，他叹了口气，想不通这位古怪的同事为什么今天盯上了自己，他找自己能有什么事？他们甚至都算不上熟，只是相比其他人来说，Jim跟他说话的态度稍微好一点，也许对方就这样把自己当做了朋友？  
离开办公室，Jim便打发Harvey去买午饭，自己则拐了个弯，把躲在墙边的Edward揪出来，径直发问：“你到底有什么事？”  
“什么东西红的绿的转了一圈又一圈？昨天是新的今天是旧的，我是什么？”  
“？”  
“Never mind。”Edward推了下眼镜摆了摆手，他一紧张或兴奋就会连珠炮似的吐谜语，警局的每一个人都烦透了这一点。  
Jim倒也没费心去猜，他抓住Edward的胳膊肘让他没机会溜走：“你以为我没注意到你今天一直鬼鬼祟祟地在我周围转悠吗？你到底想干什么？”  
“你和Oswald是在交往吗？”Edward脱口而出，然后似乎被自己吓了一跳。  
“什么？！”Jim也吓了一跳，他一个钢铁直男怎么会让人误会至此，“当然没有！”他一想到那个瘸腿小混混害得自己有多惨，就恨得牙痒，巴不得他再不要出现在哥谭才好。  
Jim脸上真情实感的厌恶令Edward放心下来，看来对方和Oswald绝无可能，这一切都是虚惊一场！

5.  
既然爱情道路上的障碍都已扫清（至少目前看起来是这样），那么是时候对这只小企鹅发动攻势了。Edward信心满满，第一步便打算与对方尽快熟络起来，为此，送礼物是再合适不过的方法了。他没有寻求两位哥哥的意见，毕竟礼物是饱含心意的存在，要自己完成才有意义。虽然这让他想起一些不愉快的经历，但既然是新的开始，他有理由相信这一次自己精心准备的礼物会被好好对待。  
过了大概两周的时间，Edward的表白杯糕2.0终于研发完成，它有着严格按比例调配的香气和精确到毫秒烘焙出的完美色泽，Edward还折了一只小企鹅放在上面，最后用纸盒小心装好，系上丝带蝴蝶结。这份精致的礼物，今晚将交到Oswald手中。  
在得知心仪的对象开始经营自己的夜店之后，Edward便对自己颜色款式单一的衣柜感到绝望，他站在镜前挑挑拣拣，最终不得不将求助的目光投向了两个哥哥。先前两人得知他今晚的计划后表现得十分冷淡，与之前积极主动帮他出主意的样子完全不同，对此Edward只是觉得有些奇怪，但是当他提出自己可能需要一点帮助时，两人的反应更加令他不解。  
“有人可以给点建议吗？”他拿起领带比划着，犹豫不决。  
“没有，抱歉。”Nygma眼神游移看向别处，“我该走了，今晚还有一场擂台赛。”说完，他拎起背包迅速消失在门外。  
“我也得走了，还有间银行要抢。”Riddler站起来从衣帽架上取下帽子，也马上消失不见。  
只留下Edward手里拿着两条不同颜色的领带立在原地，看着空荡荡的客厅发呆。  
***  
大约晚上十一点钟，企鹅先生的夜店出现一位有点格格不入的客人，Edward之前从未出入过这种场合，他局促地站在门口，不知道该往哪里走。所幸他很快就发现了自己要找的人，马上抬腿朝吧台走了过去。  
Oswald正在和酒保挑剔酒的种类，一个穿得像保险推销员，却又有些脸熟的人突然和他搭讪。  
“企鹅先生，晚上好……”  
“谢谢，我这没什么要买的，请去别的地方。”  
“不，你误会了，”Edward扬起一个大大的笑脸，“我们之前见过的，在GCPD。不知道你还记得……”  
“Finally！”Oswald当然记得这回事，立马粗暴地把酒瓶塞回酒保怀里，跳下了椅子，“你终于肯现身了，谜语先生。”  
Edward一时不知如何应答，谁是谜语先生？他在说什么？  
“不，我不是……我只是想来送个礼物给你……”  
“又是礼物！”Oswald毫不掩饰地翻了下白眼，“我想我收到的礼物已经足够多了，不是吗？”  
看到Edward仍旧一脸迷茫，Oswald气不打一处来，干脆示意他跟着自己，他们穿过舞台侧面厚厚的帷幕，来到后面的一间办公室内，Oswald走过去拉开桌旁的一个大抽屉，之后抱着胳膊站在一边，满脸写着：证据都在面前，看你还有没有话要讲。  
Edward探头看过去，硕大的抽屉被塞得满满当当，他只能分辨出最上面有一条带绿色纹路的领带，一枚问号胸针，一张地下搏击入场券，一顶黑色礼帽，两张歌剧票……  
Oswald有些恼火对方的一言不发，不管这是恶作剧或怎样，他不喜欢有人这样捉弄自己。他从那堆礼物下面抽出几张卡片，甩在桌上：“想解释一下吗？”  
每张卡片上都写了一个表达爱意的谜语，落款却只是画了一个问号，每一张都是如此。尽管在外人看来这是同一人所为，但是Edward分辨得出，那确实是他两个哥哥的笔迹。  
原来他的哥哥们，一直在瞒着他给Oswald送礼物，写情书，而自己一直被蒙在鼓里。  
难怪他们最近不再积极询问自己的进展，竟是各自有心机。  
也难怪他们今晚不愿帮助Edward做穿搭功课，并匆忙逃离现场。  
这种来自骨肉至亲的背叛滋味，实在是太不好受，可他除了假装自己就是这个“谜语先生”之外又能怎么办呢？  
“……希望你喜欢这些小小心意，还有这个。”Edward嘴巴发涩，僵硬地把那颗宝贵的杯糕递了出去，现在它看起来一点不如之前光鲜亮丽了。

6.  
Edward家的三兄弟从出生到现在从未闹得如此僵过，他们已经一周不同对方讲话了，连最喜欢的谜语之夜也无限期暂停，这对谁来说都不太好受。  
一周之前，Edward从夜店回来，又生气又难过，与两位哥哥大吵一架之后摊牌：三人都不约而同承认自己爱上了Oswald。  
Edward觉得十分委屈，明明是他先来的，但是爱情中又哪有什么先来后到呢？  
“既然这样，不妨把话说清楚，我不会放手的。”Riddler态度十分强硬。  
“你本就不该插手！”Edward真的气极，怎么会有人脸皮这样厚！  
“既然我们都不会放手，那不如公平竞争。”Nygma自作聪明地提议，却只令气氛更糟，这本就不是可以讲求公平的事啊。  
Edward指责两人横刀夺爱，早知如此当初就不该把Oswald的事讲给他们听；而Riddler作为最年长的大哥，又是特别强势的类型，认定的人绝不会拱手让出；Nygma虽然讲道理得多，但是在感情上却意外地执着。  
最终，谁也不肯妥协，于是兄弟三人开始了冷战。  
但这种情况持续了一周之后，三人都沉不住气了，好久没有人作陪猜谜解题可太难熬了，当然兄弟存在的意义不只在此，而是应该相互理解包容。  
“听着，我们不能一直这样下去。”Nygma在Edward故意把他的脏盘子移出水池、Riddler今晚第三次“假装不小心”碰倒他的水杯之后忍无可忍地说，“我们得解决这个问题。”  
“你们二人退出，问题就迎刃而解。”Edward居然学会了一点咄咄逼人的讲话技巧，他听起来甚至有点像Riddler。  
“你知道这不可能。”而真正的Riddler则更加干脆强硬一些。  
这确实不是一个可以通过协商解决的问题，好在Nygma擅长从另一个角度看问题，他很快有了新的主意。  
“我觉得我们应该征求一下当事人的意见，我是说，我们应该问问Oswald他更喜欢我们中的哪一个。”  
Edward和Riddler对视了一下，不知该说这个主意愚蠢透顶还是绝妙至极，Oswald甚至不知道有三个人对他虎视眈眈，更别提他最心仪哪一个。但这毕竟是个好的开始，一周以来第一次，他们暂时放下了敌意，好好地坐在沙发上谈论这件事。最终，他们决定邀请Oswald到家中共进晚餐，顺便把这一团乱麻的感情纠纷解决掉。三人为各自的分工小小争执了一番，谁不想亲自邀请Oswald呢？但最终还是决定由Riddler担此重任，这当然不仅仅因为他拥有最好看的领带，他的个人魅力和自信的形象似乎更容易融入夜店的氛围，又不会让Oswald觉得反感。Edward则留守在家，负责准备一顿丰盛的晚宴——“这可以充分展示你傲人的厨艺，为Oswald留下好印象”Nygma这么说道，而他自己将利用自己的人脉和渠道搞几瓶好酒，设计一些暖场小游戏，这也是他最在行的。  
第二天傍晚，计划照例进行，Edward按下唱机指针，随着悠扬的旋律享受着为喜欢的人制作美食的过程，只是担心和焦虑仍旧盘旋在他心头：如果Oswald不接受邀请怎么办？毕竟他们只是见过几次面而已，去一个陌生人家里用餐似乎不符合这位心思缜密又多疑的黑帮小头目的性格，但是……最终他还是决定相信他诡计多端的哥哥，只是一顿晚餐而已，又能出什么岔子呢？  
正思考着，Edward被急促的敲门声打断，他疑惑是谁会在这个时间登门拜访？他在围裙上擦了一下手，走过去打开门，那之后的光景却让他大惊失色。  
Riddler和Nygma一左一右抬着一个黑色的大口袋，气喘吁吁，两人在门打开的瞬间就向屋内冲来，Edward被撞到门侧的墙上，眼镜差点飞脱，直觉告诉他：这两个人又在做违法的事！  
他迅速锁好门，然后就看到Riddler把黑色口袋一把丢到床上，两人坐在床沿喘着粗气。  
“有人能告诉我这是怎么回事吗？Oswald呢？”Edward看着两人歪在一边的领带和扯松的衬衫，有了不好的预感。  
“他就在你面前。”Nygma扬起下巴指了指床上那个毫无动静的黑色物体。  
“他拒绝了我的邀请，所以……”Riddler呼了一口气，重新整理好领带，“反正结果都差不多。”  
“Oh dear，”Edward捂住胸口，看起来要昏过去了，“你们……你们都做了什么？”  
“别担心Ed，没人跟踪我们。”Nygma安慰道，然后转头低声对Riddler耳语，“我告诉过你他绝对接受不了这个，可怜的Ed。”  
“不，这不是重点！”Edward喊道，感觉自己正在崩溃的边缘。他靠着墙一点点挪动到床边，小声问：“他还活着吗？”  
“当然，你以为我是什么，杀人狂吗？来帮我一把。”Riddler转身去解袋口的绳子，黑色的布料微微起伏，证明里面的人还在呼吸。  
Edward不想费心去了解为什么Riddler的车里会有这种一看便是用来杀人抛尸的大口袋，眼下他要弄明白的其他问题已经太多了。  
三人合力把口袋解开，只见Oswald脑袋上顶着一个乌青，双眼紧闭，看起来就像是睡着了。  
“我把他敲晕了。”Riddler轻描淡写地说，“谁让他不肯配合。”  
“等等，我们要不要把他捆起来？万一他一醒过来就要逃跑……”Nygma谨慎地提议。  
“不！”Edward大声叫起来，再不插手不知道这两个可怕的家伙会对Oswald做出什么，“老天，他是客人你们还记得吗？”  
被忘在脑后的计划终于再回正轨，三人将餐桌收拾妥当，便准备唤醒晕过去的企鹅先生。Nygma站在床侧举着一管镇定剂，Edward则局促地站在另一侧，手里的托盘上放着一杯水。Riddler清了清嗓子，俯下身拍了拍Oswald的脸：“天亮了，瞌睡虫先生。”  
Oswald眉头紧皱，从昏迷中醒过来，睁开眼睛就看到三张一模一样的脸正盯着自己。  
这大概是个噩梦。他这么想，又迅速闭上了眼睛，额角一跳一跳地疼。接着，他回忆起自己在夜店被袭，而胆大包天的入侵者正是——  
他猛地睁开眼睛坐了起来，退到床角抓起被子保护自己，尽可能离Nygma手里明晃晃的针管远一些。  
“我认识你！不管你出于什么意图，我发誓我会……等等，怎么有三个你？”眼前的场景令Oswald平添困惑，他先前还以为是眩晕导致自己看到重复的影像，但视线清晰之后他才发现这不是幻觉。  
“Hello Oswald。”三个“Edward”对他问好，Oswald头更疼了，他愈加希望这只是一个噩梦。

7.  
Oswald认为自己能有今天的成就，除了他精明的头脑之外，更多的是他深谙能屈能伸的道理。就像现在，他明白自己势单力薄，反抗绝不是最优选择，他只能假意配合，再想法子逃脱。  
于是他坐在特意铺了丝绒坐垫的椅子上，面对一桌精致美味的菜肴和刺得他眼睛生疼的香薰蜡烛，听三个陌生人表达对自己的爱意听了快一个小时，他的伤腿都要坐麻了。  
现在他知道那些愚蠢古怪的小礼物都是哪里来的了，罪魁祸首正是面前的三个男人。他很快就分清了三个兄弟，但是说不出哪个更讨厌一些。  
Oswald坐在桌前看着窗外暮色转暗，路边霓虹灯依次亮起，大街上车来人往，认为自己已经待的够久了。他暗中记下周边特征，打定主意明天就派手下把这三人杀了埋到城郊的荒地里去。  
这么想着，一丝愉悦爬上嘴角，Oswald微笑着举起酒杯准备做总结发言：“朋友们，感谢你们今晚的款待，美味极了，向主厨致敬。”——Edward有些害羞地笑了起来——“不过我不得不告辞了，业务缠身，夜店的经营还需要……”  
“等……等一下，你还没有尝过甜点。”Edward慌张地站起来，差点打翻自己的盘子。Riddler对这种冒冒失失的行为表示不齿，Nygma伸手扶住盘子，对Oswald露出抱歉的笑容。很快，一块精致的荔枝玫瑰覆盆子挞被端了上来，很显然，Edward没有准备其他人的份。  
“我不想显得无礼，但是我真的得走了。”Oswald瞥了一眼那块浮夸的点心，并不打算品尝。他扶着椅背艰难地站了起来，发麻的右腿让他重心不稳。  
“不行。”Riddler和Nygma同时隔着桌子按住了他的肩膀，Oswald重新跌回椅子上。  
“很抱歉你还不能走，Mr. Penguin。”Edward推了一下镜框，显得有些紧张，“你必须……你得从我们中选一个。”  
这下Oswald真的生气了，他本就不该卷入这个！最近哥谭并不太平，几大黑帮势力明枪暗箭，地下世界风波涌动，他要操心的事已经够多了，并没有精力帮三个疯子解决感情危机。  
“听着，我不知道你们有什么毛病。”Oswald没心思再饰演一位彬彬有礼的客人，瞬间展露了凶狠残忍的本性，“我劝你们识趣一点，别再用幼稚的行为和这种哄小孩子的东西——”他双手猛拍了下桌子站了起来，甜点上的巧克力装饰和几颗莓果滚落在桌面上，“占用我的时间。”  
“当然，当然。”Riddler也不慌不忙地站了起来，迫使Oswald不得不抬起头仰视他，“让你感到不快并不是我们的本意，毕竟我知道你一定会选我，只是他们无法面对这个事实罢了。”  
“什么？！”剩下三个人几乎同时叫了起来，谁也无法忍受这番厚颜无耻的言论。  
“无法面对事实的是你！”Nygma也站了起来，凶猛地踢翻了椅子，“我才是Oswald会选择的人，你只是个瞧不起任何人的自大狂而已。”  
Riddler被自己亲兄弟的无端指责激怒了，语气也变得刻薄：“任何脑子正常的人都不会喜欢你，你和你那些不切实际的古怪想法令人作呕。”  
接着他转向Oswald，循循善诱：“Oswald，我了解地下世界的运作方式，相信我，我能助你一臂之力。”  
“别听他的！”Nygma粗暴地打断，愤怒令他的声音有些嘶哑，“他只是想利用你，他从来没爱过任何人，除了他自己。”  
“到此为止了，亲爱的弟弟。”Riddler决定结束这场无意义的闹剧，他从腰间拔出手枪，漆黑的枪口直指面前的人。  
“我可不这么认为。”几乎就在同时，Nygma抽出一把匕首，冰冷的利刃尖端没入皮肤。  
Riddler冷笑一声：“我承认我没有预想到事情会走到这一步，我……”  
话未说完，随着两声钝响，两人一前一后倒在了地板上。在他们身后，正站着Edward，他双手举着煎锅微微发抖看着地上的两个人，似乎不敢相信自己刚刚敲晕了两个哥哥。  
这一切发生的太快，Oswald看得目瞪口呆，纵使他混迹黑道多年，这样兄弟相残的场面也并不多见，他和Edward面面相觑，一时间谁也说不出话来。  
“很……很抱歉让你看到这一幕，Mr. Penguin。”Edward回过神来放下煎锅，跨过地板上两具一动不动的躯体，站到Oswald面前，“我发誓，我们没有任何敌意，这不是我的主意……”  
“够了够了。”Oswald烦躁地挥了挥手，感到一阵疲惫，“我真得走了，你有车吗？”  
Edward点了点头，眼镜在满是汗水的鼻梁上滑动。  
“送我回去。今天的事我可以……不追究。”Oswald揉着太阳穴，他只想赶快摆脱这三个噩梦。今晚他只顾思考如何脱身，并没有真正吃下多少东西，经过这番折腾，胃里的饥饿感再也顶不住，他顺手拣起盘子里的一块巧克力塞进嘴里。  
“那是我自己做的，特意放了榛仁在里面。”Edward似乎一直在等待这个时刻，Oswald终于肯尝尝自己做的甜点。  
Oswald回味了一下，似乎对巧克力的味道十分满意，他拿起叉子开始吃那块覆盆子挞：“味道不错，我或许应该扩充一下菜单。”  
一句玩笑话却让Edward顿时兴致高涨，他欣喜地表示自己还做了很多，可以带到Oswald的夜店去当夜宵，两人顺便一起聊聊天。Oswald不置可否，他现在面对的是三兄弟中看起来最无害的一个，紧绷的神经也放松了下来，于是他吃掉那块甜点，又指挥Edward打包了几盒蛋糕和饼干，便带着这个免费司机准备离开。  
出门之前，Edward担忧地回头看了一眼地板上的两个哥哥，想了想还是留下了一张便条，以免两人清醒过来之后继续互相残杀，他一边写一边问道：“Mr. penguin，我……”  
“叫我Oswald就好。”吃着点心，Oswald心情也变好了许多，甚至允许对方直呼自己名字。  
“Oswald，”Edward有些不好意思地念着他的名字，“你还没有……没有做出选择。当然我并不想强迫什么，只是很想知道……”  
“要我说的话，”Oswald举着一块饼干，思索了片刻，“你们不如都跟着我做事，现在是非常时期，我会需要你们这样的人才的。没记错的话你在GCPD工作是吧？”  
Edward冲他腼腆地笑了一下点点头，在转身的瞬间笑容褪去，变成一丝狡猾阴险挂在嘴角，他在纸条上写下：

我送Oswald回夜店，今晚不回家。  
顺带一提，他选了我，所以不要再试图杀死对方了。  
——Edward

-END-

下面有两个彩蛋结局↓

黑暗版结局：  
瘦高的男人拖着重物在森林中艰难前行。血流下来糊住了视线，他看不清楚前方的路，天色渐暗，他找不到自己挖的两个深坑了，只能一遍遍在林子里打转。他在一小块空地前停了下来，好让自己能喘口气，天色已经完全黑下来了，周围偶尔响起一声古怪的鸟鸣。他举起手迎着月光，看到那双手上沾满了深红色的血——他两个兄弟的血。  
接着，他听到一阵响动，不是来自林子里，是来自他面前不远处一间小屋，他先前并没有注意它在哪里。他马上警觉起来，向前跨了一步挡住地上的尸体。  
小屋的门被撞开，一个黑影跌跌撞撞冲了出来，他认出了那熟悉的走路姿势。  
“Mr. Penguin？”  
“Help me，please。”Oswald乞求道，他的白衬衫被血浸透了，手里提着一根防身用的木棒，接着，他认出了眼前的人。  
“是你？”  
是那个几个星期之前强行把自己绑架回家的怪人，Oswald依稀记得晚餐进行到一半，三人大打出手，而自己趁机逃走了，在那之后他也没费心去打听三兄弟的消息。他不知道自己面前站着的是哪一个，他看起来和自己一样糟糕，浑身是血，气喘吁吁。然后，他注意到了地上的两具尸体。  
“你是……你是谁？”Oswald颤抖着发问，他发现面前的人有一股不同以往的危险气息。  
“我是谁……我是谁？”瘦高的男人突然大笑起来，脸上的血迹让他显得狰狞可怕。他转身从地上的血泊中拾起一副眼镜戴上，破碎的镜片反射着诡异的光。  
“Hello，Oswald. ”他向前走着，血顺着指尖滴落在草地上，他抬起那根手指推了一下镜框，“I am Edward Nygma，I am the Riddler. ”

荒诞版结局：  
Oswald被重新按回椅子上，他的坏脾气已经到了临界值，陪面前这个怪胎玩过家家的游戏实在超出了他的忍耐极限，如果不是一醒来就被打了镇定药物，让他现在仍旧手脚发软，他恐怕早用餐刀把对面的人杀了。  
“很抱歉你还不能走，Mr. Penguin。”Edward紧张兮兮地调整着自己的眼镜，“你必须……你得从我们中选一个。”  
Oswald闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气，他真的受够了。  
“听着，我不知道你有什么毛病，但是请停止这种……”  
“只要选一个人，Mr. Penguin，你就可以走了。”Edward俯身凑近，微笑着催促他。  
“这儿根本就只有你一个人！”Oswald终于忍不住喊叫了起来，“你疯了吗！”  
Edward不笑了，看上去既震惊又迷茫：“抱歉，你……你说什么？”  
“看看你周围，这里只有你自己！”  
时钟滴答的声音一下一下敲击着可怕的沉默，炉灶上的炖锅滋滋作响，Edward低着头，肩膀颤抖着，紧紧握住桌角的指节泛起了白色。周围有呼呼的风声，Riddler和Nygma张着嘴巴说话，Edward听不清他们在说什么，整个房间在坍缩，灯光扭曲成色块飞速略过，那些彩色的碎片汇聚成洪流涌入他的身体里，他在浪潮中摇晃着。  
终于，一切重归寂静，时钟的指针一下下敲击在心跳上。  
Edward Nygma，“The Riddler”，深吸了一口气抬起头，对Oswald扯动嘴角露出一个扭曲的笑容。  
“那么，Oswald，你觉得我怎么样？”

-END-


End file.
